Omega: It Is Finished
by Elrond's Scribe
Summary: Oneshot. My first fanfic, reposted and with a new author's note. The ending of Arda Marred with a twist. AU to be safe. You'll have to read this to make sense of many of my other ones.


**Disclaimer: I'm just playing in Tolkien's sandbox. AU. Forgive me for any errors; this is not beta-read.**

* * *

After the Dagor Dagorath was won on the plains of Valinor, after Melkor Morgoth was destroyed by the sword of Turin Turambar, the Valar sat enthroned once more in the Ring of Doom. Therein was gathered a multitude beyond number, for all the Children of Iluvatar had been summoned. They had come, every one of them, from the uttermost parts of the World, even from the Halls of the Dead.

Then it was that the Valar gathered in the Ring of Doom, and Feanaro delivered up the Silmarils to Yavanna, as was foretold by Namo Mandos. In the breaking of them also were his own words fulfilled that he would be slain, and even as that most holy Light was released he sank to the ground.

From the crowd a lone figure broke loose and ran forward to catch the dying Elf in his arms, and Finwe Noldoran mourned over the body of his son. He was joined by Miriel, for she had never seen her child come to maturity for whom her life had been spent. Nerdanel came also, and her seven sons to touch Feanaro, and he was cold, for all his fire had gone out of him in the breaking of the Silmarils.

Yet as they grieved, they who had loved Feanaro, the voice of Manwe Sulimo was heard, and he said, "Mourn not or weep, for it is not the will of Iluvatar that any blemish be upon this day. Therefore stand back and see what He will do."

Wondering they stood away and were silent. A light wind swept over the assembly. Feanaro's nostrils widened and his lips parted as he drew breath once more. His eyes opened, and deep within them shone the flaming light for which he was named. He essayed to rise to his feet, but he swayed a little; then he once more steadied himself and looked up to the Valar. Varda it was who now spoke.

"In the breaking of the Silmarils truly you have given all, even your very essence. Therefore grace is given you to live once more."

Feanaro bowed his head.

"Yet give ear also to this warning," said Varda. "Beware lest you forget the wisdom and temperance you have learned while in the keeping of Namo. Let not your heart become proud beyond measure, and remember who and what you are. Do you hear these words?"

"I hear," said Feanaro. "So be it."

Then Yavanna came to that holy place where once had grown the Two Trees. There the light of the Silmarils had come to rest. She lifted up her hands and began to sing, and as she sang two shoots sprang up, the one whiter than new fallen snow, the other more perfect than the purest gold. The two new shoots became saplings, and the saplings young Trees, and the Trees grew stronger and taller and fairer, till those who had before seen the Two Trees cried aloud for joy and wonder, for the Trees which now blossomed there were even more glorious and beautiful than they remembered.

Great joy was in all hearts then, for an end was come to Arda Marred, which had before been Arda Unmarred, and Arda Remade was beginning. And lo! the Voice of Iluvatar spoke to them all, and bade them look to the East where once had been Middle Earth. How it was granted to them all to see so far they knew not, but none there had time to dwell on such questions.

A formless Void they now saw, a Darkness where the light of the Two Trees could not or would not reach - not yet. And into the Void Iluvatar spoke with a power that shook the foundations of Ea to their root:

"LET THERE BE LIGHT!"

* * *

**Author's note: I am sure that someone else has already covered the actual Dagor Dagorath. In fact, if someone has, please let me know so I can read it. What I wanted to do in this fic is to provide a foundation for a universe where literally anything is possible. I know that I am messing a bit with the idea of mythology that Tolkien wanted to create, but I have my reasons for doing this. Be assured that I spent many hours in careful thought before I came up with this idea.**

**Here's what I came up with: Since the Two Trees are back in bloom and everyone has been resurrected, this is in a way Arda Remade. However, neither is this the literal Armageddon and the New Jerusalem that will signify the Kingdom without end where every tear will be wiped away. That, I believe, is the true Arda Remade Finrod envisioned (those of you who have read the Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth found in the History of Middle Earth Volume 10, _Morgoth's Ring,_ will know what I'm talking about). So consider this an interlude, perhaps, between the First and the Second Music. Or if you like, Arda Marred for the second time. And it's our turn. I guess this is really a bit of a Bible crossover.**

**Also, I know what some of you are thinking, and you are correct: Feanor does not really "deserve" that kind of grace after doing what the Valar asked of him in the first place. But when it comes to that, what is grace all about? How much grace did I deserve that day the sun was darkened and the veil of the Temple was rent?**

**Also. . . can anyone give me a clue as to how to put in the marks, accents, etc. over the letters? I've asked and asked.**


End file.
